


Czasozbrodnia

by Wilena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Marauders era, Murder Mystery, Suspense, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilena/pseuds/Wilena
Summary: WIP, Valentine's Day 2021
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Czasozbrodnia

**Author's Note:**

> WIP, Valentine's Day 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publikuję pusty rozdział by AO3 nie usunęło mi automatycznie draftu. Tekst pojawi się w tym tygodniu.

CZASOZBRODNIA


End file.
